


Finding Soul

by BayleyWinchester



Series: Finding Soul - The Series [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: In a world where soulmates have matching tattoos, you never expected to meet two men with the same tattoo as you.{A stucky x reader fic}





	1. 1

It was worldwide news. Captain America, protector of freedom and fighter for all, and The Winter Soldier, master assassin and the longest-serving prisoner of war, were soulmates.

They had known about it for years, since the 40’s but had always kept it a secret, not many people were okay with two men being soulmates back then. Keeping it a secret was easy for them, James had been reduced from Hydra over a year ago and they had only just come out as soulmates.

You sighed as you slowly walked down your street, couples walked past you, arms slung around the backs of necks or holding hands tightly. Newspaper with headlines of Captain America’s soulmate lines shops. You reached down and picked a magazine from the stand.

“Soulmates Since The Forties” was written across the picture of Steve Rogers and James Barnes. It was the official picture the Avengers has released the day before, Steve was standing behind James had his chin resting on James’ head and arms wrapped around his waist. It was a sweet photo, they both looked happy and in love but people were evil and it had caused a lot of anger across certain groups.

You placed the magazine back down and continued your walk back to your apartment. You were tired, a long shift at the small cafe you worked at. It was always busy, seeing as it was on the same block as the old Avengers tower, which had become a museum for the Avengers, thanks to Tony Stark and Stark Industries.

Unlocking your door you let out a sigh and fell onto your small sofa while kicking off your shoes, vowing to deal with them later. You lay on your phone for a while, scrolling through Twitter and Instagram before deciding to make dinner. A simple bowl of pasta was the easiest thing you could think of.

While you were cooking, your phone rang from the sofa. You went to answer it and saw that it was your best friend. “Hello?” You said after your answered.

“Y/N! Have you seen them?” She shouted down the phone.

You grimaced and held the phone away from your face. “Seen what?”

“Captain America and his soulmates’ tattoo!”

“No, why?”

She sighed, disappointed in you for not staying informed with every detail in the media. “Y/N they look like yours!”

You looked down at your right forearm, in the middle sat your tattoo. 3 outlines of small triangles in a neat line going down your arm. You had always seen it as plain compared to others, one of your friends had a tattoo the size of her thigh made of different flowers while you were stuck with three outlines, no colour or anything. “What do you mean?” You asked, snapping out of your thoughts.

“Someone leaked a photo of them at the gym, in a short sleeve t-shirt. It’s a shit photo but it looks just like yours. Hang on, I’ll send it to you.”

Placing the phone on speaker phone you went back to the kitchen. You were both silent as she quickly sent the photo to you.

As you checked on your pasta your phone dinged, “see what I mean?” She asked as you looked at the photo.

“What the fuck?” You asked astounded. It was the exact same as yours, if they weren’t all ready together you’d assume they were your soulmates. The photo was bad quality but you could see all of Steve’s tattoo and most of James’ but they were the same as yours. 3 small triangle outlines on the right arm. “Seriously, what the fuck?”

“I know right!”

“Am I going crazy? That’s my tattoo.” You subconsciously trace your tattoo. Did this mean you had the same tattoo as them? That had never happened before, only two people had the same tattoo. You and your soulmate. So why was yours the same? Perhaps the photo didn’t get the tattoo right, some were very similar. Your mind was racing as you thought through what was happening.

“It is.” She agreed.

“No, no. This isn’t right. The photo is shit quality anyway.”

Sending your distress your friend was quick to agree, “yeah, I’m sure they’ve got more or something like that.” She paused before continuing, “I’ve got to go.”

You bid each other goodbye and you continue to make your dinner, forcing yourself to forget about the two, very handsome, men who had a tattoo eerily similar to yours.

~~

It had been two weeks since your friend had messaged you the photo and you had been successful in keeping everything out of your mind.

You had been working all day, a twelve-hour shift that was nearly over. It was late at night, almost ten, and it was slowing down. Not many people were left in the small cafe. Just before you were about to leave two people walked in, they were both tall, taller than you by a head at least, and they were wearing caps pulled low. They sat at a corner table, whispering to each other.

You picked up two menus and walked over to the men, “hi. My name is Y/N, would you like some menus?”

“Yes, thank you.” The one on the right said, you recognised the voice but couldn’t place it. Both men reached out for a menu and you placed one in each of their hands. Just as you were pulling your arm back the one on the right, who had spoken, snapped his hand out and gripped your wrist.

“Wha-“ You started before he looked up at you, his cap tipping back so you could see his face in full, Captain America.

“Stevie?” The other man, who you quickly guessed was Bucky, asked hesitantly.

“She’s got the same tattoo as us.” He whispered softly. Bucky lent over slightly to look at your forearm.

“Um.” You started, “can I have my arm back?”

Steve nodded, his eyes unfocused, and let go of your arm. You were about to step away, not knowing what to do, when Bucky spoke, “please, sit.”

You didn’t know what to do, this was confusing and upsetting but at the same time exciting.

“I’m working.” You finally said.

“Who’s your boss?” Steve asked, focusing his gaze on your face.

You turned around, your manager Greg was serving someone at the counter. You nodded in his direction and Steve stood. “Sit down Y/N.” He said before walking over to Greg.

Bucky motioned for you to sit in the chair beside where Steve has been. You sat down, eyes cast at the table.

“I guess you already know who Stevie and I are?” Bucky started.

You looked up and nodded slowly. “Yeah, you’re pretty famous.”

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, “this is a lot.”

“It’s a lot.” You agreed. Absentmindedly you started tracing the lines of the small triangles, it was something you did when you were anxious, you had been doing it since you were a child. Bucky smiled at you and held out his arm, an identical tattoo lay on his. He left his arm on the table as he began speaking.

“When I meet Stevie we were nothing wearing long sleeve shirts, it was the middle of winter in the early 30’s, even inside we were freezing. We didn’t know we were soulmates until the following summer.” He laughed softly, you smiled at the story, “how stupid is that? We had no idea.”

When he was finished the story Steve arrived back at the table and sat next to you. “You’re off work.” He started, smiling at you softly, “I ordered drinks for us as well, he said he knows what you like.”

“Thank you.” You said while smiling at him.

“I just told her how we meet.”

“That’s the opening story you tell her.” Steve scoffs. “We have better stories than that.”

“We just meet her, makes sense to tell her how we meet, Stevie.” He argued.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Y/N, tell us about yourself.”

And you did, and so did they. You sat in the cafe with them until Greg called out that he was closing the cafe and needed you to leave. The hour and a bit that you spent together you talked about everything and anything, from your childhood, family and work to their pre-war days and life as Avengers. It felt so natural to sit with them and just talk.

After you had gotten your bag and coat from the back you walked back into the cafe to see Steve and Bucky waiting for you by the door.

“We’ll walk you home,” Steve said, he wrapped his arm around your back and grabbed Bucky’s metal arm as well. The walk back to your small apartment wasn’t long, and there were not many people out at the late time.

You arrived outside your apartment building and turned to face them. “Are you coming up?”

Bucky was about to respond, a smile on his face when Steve cut in and said, “that’s okay. But can we pick you up tomorrow morning for a proper date?”

Smiling at the boys you nodded, “that sounds good.”

The smiled back, Steve pulled you into his chest, wrapping his arms around you. It felt amazing to be held by him like you were made to be hugged by him and to hug him back. Steve kissed your cheek softly before pulling away. After he had pulled away, Bucky took his place and pulled you into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, his metal arm causing a shiver to run through you as it was colder than the rest of him. Hugging Bucky was as good as hugging Steve, you fit with them perfectly. When Bucky pulled away he kissed your other cheek before stepping back to stand side by side with Steve who took his hand.

Steve smiled at you once more. “We’ll see you tomorrow, darling.”

You couldn’t wait.


	2. 2

“I don’t understand why you can’t tell me, Stevie?” Bucky complained. 

“I already told you why.” Steve rolled his eyes and finished putting on his shoes. It was 9 o’clock the next morning and the boys were at the Avengers compound getting ready for their date with you. Steve had stayed up late figuring out where to go, and had decided that it was a surprise for Bucky as well, who hated surprises with a passion. 

“We’re taking her out. I should know.” 

“No, I’m taking you two out.” Steve stood from the bed, “are you ready?” 

Bucky nodded and the two of them walked out of their room. In the common room most of the Avengers already sat, Tony was the only one who wasn’t in there. 

“You two look good.” Natasha commented when they walked in. “Going out?” 

“I thought we had a meeting this morning?” Wanada asked when they nodded in response. 

Bucky snickered and looked at Steve, “did you forget?” 

A small blush formed on Steve’s face, “I was preoccupied.” He muttered, “you forgot as well.” 

Poking Steve in the shoulder Bucky shrugged, “I’m not the team leader.” 

“If we don’t have a team meeting, I’m going back to bed.” Clint muttered and was standing to leave the room when Tony walked in with a tablet in his hand, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a knowing grin on his face.

“You might want to stay for this bird-boy.” He shook the tablet so the screen was projected for all to see. It was a picture, blurry and bad quality but very obviously Bucky and Steve. The picture was from the night before, Steve and Bucky were holding hands while Steve had his arm wrapped around you. Tony flicked through to the next two photos, when they had kissed you goodnight on your doorstep. Your matching tattoos visible in the photos. “Captain America, the nation's hero with two soulmates.” Tony read out. “Seen last night in New York, walking alongside his soulmate James Barnes and a mystery girl. All with the same tattoo on their arm.” 

“Well shit!” Sam exclaimed after a tense moment of silence. “You have another soulmate?” 

“I haven’t seen three soulmates before.” Bruce said, “heard of them but never actually meet any.” 

Before Steve or Bucky could speak Friday spoke. “There’s a Y/N on the line Mr. Rogers asking after you.” 

“Put her through.” Steve said instantly. 

“Is that her?” Natasha asked. 

Bucky nodded just before your voice filtered through the room on speaker. “Steve?” You asked softly. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Steve replied. “You on speaker phone with all the Avengers here.” 

“Oh-” You didn’t know what to say. ‘All the avengers?’ You asked yourself. 

Bucky cleared his throat, “what’s up doll?” 

“Oh- yeah, there’s a lot of people outside my apartment right now and I don’t know what to do. Some of them have cameras but one person has a giant picture of my-our tattoo.”

“Probably the paparazzi and some fans.” Tony interjected. 

“Paparazzi? Why would they be outside my apartment?” You asked. 

Steve answered you, “photos of the three of us got leaked last night. They probably want to see you, get some information for their magazine.” 

“Wait, fans?” You said suddenly, realizing what he had said. 

“Yeah, doll, fans of Stevie most likely. They’re harmless.” Bucky answered. “Annoying but harmless.” 

You peaked out the window and looked at the growing crowd before giggling. “There’s a sign that says ‘can we swap?’” You heard a few of the Avengers laughing through the phone at your comment. “So, what do I do?” You asked. 

“It’s probably better you get your face out there.” Tony said, “so they leave you alone sooner.”

“You three are going on a date, right?” Natasha asked. Steve and Bucky nodded. “Go and do that then, go and pick her up and take her out. So they can see you together.” 

“Did you hear that, Y/N?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah.”

“We’ll come and get you now then. Just don’t leave your apartment until we’re there.” Bucky instructed. “Make sure your blinds are down as well.”

“Okay, see you soon.” With that you hung up and went to freshen up, already ready to go out. Your face had gone a little pale when you looked out your window to see crowds of people, some with cameras, outside your building. You had panicked and called your best friend, who you had called the moment you got home to fangirl about your new soulmates, and asked her what you should do. She had suggested calling the Avengers and trying to get hold of Steve or Bucky since you didn’t have their phone numbers. 

After you had fixed your makeup and made sure your outfit was still okay you text your friend, and told her that you had been able to reach Steve and Bucky and that they were helping you with the people outside. Your outfit was a knee length dress, the top was plain black and short sleeved while from your waist down was a light pink with flowers across it and black kitten heels. Cute but still slightly modest. 

About fifteen minutes later your phone rung with unknown number, you answered. “Hey, doll.”

“Hi Bucky.” You smiled. 

“We just arrived and are in the lobby of the building. Come on down and we’ll get you to the car.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.” You swiped your purse from beside you and left your apartment, the elevator ride down was the longest it had ever been. You wanted to see them just as badly as they wanted to see you. 

When the elevator doors slid open you could see them, they were standing side by side just in front of you with smiles across their faces. They looked good, really good, although you doubted that they ever looked bad. Steve wore a white button up shirt and dark jeans, his hair styled but messy while Bucky wore a dark blue button up with khaki colored slacks with his hair un styled, his metal arm fully on display. 

“Hey darling.” Steve said and wrapped you in a hug, it was quicker than the night before but still felt just as good. Bucky didn’t say anything as he hugged you close as well. 

“Shall we?” Steve asked, both of them held their hands out for you to take. “Just stay close to us. You don’t have to stop or to talk to them.”

“Okay.” Your hands tightened their holds on theirs as you reached the doors, you could already see that more people had gathered and their were more cameras, the flashes going off randomly. 

“They might yell questions at you,” Bucky whispered in your ear before Steve opened the door. “Just ignore them. Honestly, doll, it’s not as bad as it seems at first.” 

You nodded, and Steve opened to door for all three of you. There were a lot of people on your street that came closer as Steve and Bucky led you to the car. You couldn’t hear everything that was said but you did pick up on a few things on the short walk to the car. 

“Are you really all soulmates?” “How is this going to work?” “How does it feel to be paired with super soldiers?” “Are you okay with the homosexual part of this?” Your favourite however was the older lady, you guessed around 60, yelling out “God, they’re so hot!” 

When you got to the car Steve opened the door to the back seats, you got in first followed by Bucky while Steve got in the front and started to drive away. It was slow at first, people literally stood in front of the car trying to see inside. 

“You good, darling?” Steve asked once he was able to get away from the crowd. 

“You live like that?” You asked, while it wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be, it wasn’t a pleasant experience. 

Bucky shrugged, taking you hand in his metal one, “not always. If something happens then yes. Usually the paparazzi leave us alone. Fans however, do not. They are constantly there and annoying.”

“Fans are common.” Steve agreed. 

“They’re always coming up to us and asking for a picture with Stevie. It’s mainly kids.” 

You smiled slightly, “that’s cute.” 

“I haven’t said it yet, but you look amazing.” Bucky said, rubbing your hand with his metal thumb. 

“That you do.” Steve agreed. “Look beautiful, I mean.”

“Thank you, you both look great as well.” 

Bucky smiled at you in thanks before his eyes lit up, “why Stevie, this is your first date with a girl is it not?” 

Steve groaned, “I hoped you had forgotten.” 

“No way.” Bucky grinned, he leant forward, resting his arms on the back of the chair in front and looked back at you, winking. “He was never any good with the ladies. In the year we didn’t know that we were soulmates, I tried to get him so many dates but he would never go.” 

“I wasn’t exactly the guy girls were lining up for.” He protested. “That was our Bucky,” he explained, looking at you in the rear-view mirror. “Bucky had a different date every night of the week.” 

“That’s not true. I hung out with you mostly. And don’t be stupid, you could have gotten with any of the girls.” 

“Buck, they didn’t want to be with someone they could step on.” 

“There you go, being stupid again.” He looked at you and rolled his eyes comically. “I could have stepped on you, yet I wanted you.” 

Steve scoffed, “cause we’re soulmates.”

“So? You were still cute. Not so cute now though.”

“Thanks.” Steve said, rolling his eyes. 

You giggled softly at their mini fight, it was sweet to see how they interacted. “Bucky’s right.” 

“What? I’m not cute anymore.” Steve smiled at you. 

“No, that you were cute.” 

“See?” Bucky leant back and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “Y/N knows. But I must ask, why do you know what he used to look like?” 

“He’s a national hero.” You explained, “we had to learn all about you in class. Both of you.”

“And you saw what he used to look like? During this study.” Bucky asked. 

“We learnt about you both before the war as well as during it. No one said you were soulmates though.” 

Steve hummed, “we didn’t tell anyone. Before we went under I think about five people knew.” 

“Peggy and the Howling Commandos figured it out.” Bucky said, “your mum knew but that was by accident. The Hydra agents at the beginning new, before I was wiped for the first time, I don’t remember if any of the others did.” 

Steve looked in the mirror at Bucky, a frown on his face. “Don’t push yourself Buck.” 

“I’m fine.” Bucky insisted, Steve’s eyes flicked to you, Bucky’s followed. “Guess I should tell you what happened.” He smiled, although it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“You should know.”

“I don’t mind waiting, Bucky, you can tell me when you’re ready.” You smiled at him, this time when he returned it, his eyes shone with happiness as well. 

Steve spoke. “You two ready for our date?” 

“What are we doing?” You asked.

“That, my darling, is a surprise.” He smiled at you, “although you don’t have to wait much longer.”


	3. 3

You had been in the car for almost an hour and a half, they had spent the time joking with each other and learning more about you while they told you stories from the war and different missions they had been. You were currently driving along an empty highway that was in the middle of large trees that created a canopy over the car. 

“So you don’t know either?” You asked Bucky.

“No, Stevie won’t tell me.” He rested his metal arm across your shoulders and pulled you closer to him. “Probably something really cute. He’s always been good at planning dates.”

“We’re about ten minutes out.” Steve said, “being famous has some perks.” 

Bucky perked up at Steve’s comment, “what do you mean?” 

“I needed to call in some favours to get this set up by now.” 

“Who did you call?” Bucky asked, wanting to know more about the date. 

Steve raised his eyebrow at him through the mirror, “none of your business.” 

“Stevieeee!” Bucky whined causing you to laugh. 

“We’re here.” Steve declared pulling off the road you had been driving on. 

You drove for another minutes down a small dirt road which opened up to a small clearing. The clearing was no bigger than your kitchen and had tall trees surrounding it, making it seem completely removed from society. It was however, beautiful, there were fairy lights in the outer trees and a red blanket had been laid out in the middle, a picnic basket at one corner and there were some small pillows for you to lean on as well. 

 

“Wow.” You and Bucky both said as you took in your surroundings. 

You smiled at Steve, “this is amazing.” 

“Better than our first date.” Bucky winked at Steve, humor clear in his voice. 

“We were poor when we had our first date.” Steve shrugged, “and I didn’t have the same connections.” 

“What did you do for your first date?” You asked as the three of you walked over to the blanket. You picked up one of the pillows and used it as a seat, Steve did the same while Bucky decided to use it to lean on his side with. 

“It was a picnic as well.” Bucky replied, “but a lot less fancy.” 

“We couldn’t show that it was a date, so it was all very informal and down to earth.” Steve explained. “We got pies from the shop on the corner and went to central park for the afternoon.”

“It sucks that you had to hide who you are.” You commented. “It’s stupid actually, you didn’t chose to have a guy as a soulmate.” 

Bucky smiled sadly at you, “it was the times. I’m just thankful that, for the most part, it’s okay now.” 

“Alright,” Steve changed the subject, “we have a whole lot of food. Take whatever.” He handed both you and Bucky a plate while keeping one for himself and the two boys started pulling out the food. There was so much, fruits and meats as well as cheese and breads. There were also mini pies and chocolate slices and fresh lemonade. 

Bucky and Steve both piled their plates high while you only took what you knew you would be able to eat. “How are you going to be able to eat that much?” You asked once you saw how much they had each, easily twice what you had. 

“Yeah, doll. We’re super soldiers after all.” Bucky laughed. “Oh, I know what we should do! We should play truth or dare.”

“Okay.” You agreed happily. 

“Remember playing this Stevie?” Bucky asked before turning back to you, “we would play this at every party.”

Steve scoffed, “I remember you playing it when you had drunk too much.” 

Bucky shrugged, dismissing Steve with a wave of his hand, “I’m sure I had fun. Truth or dare, doll?”

“Truth.”

“Who do you like better?”

You laughed softly, “I don’t have a favourite.” 

“Oh come on, we’re both stuck in a burning building, who do you save?”

“You’re both super soldiers, save yourself.” 

He thought for a moment before shrugging, “fair enough.”

“Truth or dare, Steve.” You said.

Steve sighed but answered, “dare.” 

“Crap, I’ve always been terrible at coming up with dares.” You muttered.

Bucky lent over and quietly whispered in your ear, “dare him to go shirtless.” 

“Why?” You asked, your voice had gone up a pitch in shock and your eyes were wide. 

Bucky just shrugged and moved back to his original spot, “good for the both of us.” 

You laughed once before nodding, it would be good for the both of you. You’d never seen Steve shirtless but you had seen him in some tight shirts, and you weren’t disappointed in your soulmate’s looks. “Okay, I dare you to go shirtless for the rest of the game.” 

Steve turned and glared at Bucky for a second before taking his shirt off. Both you and Bucky were delighted at your dare, he did not disappoint, chiseled abs and muscular arms, one of which proudly showed your soulmate tattoo. “I think I just fell in love.” You muttered, both boys heard you however and laughed at your admission. 

“Y/N, truth or dare?” Steve asked, causing Bucky to groan and mutter something about wanting a go. 

“Dare.” You decided, partly because you knew Steve wouldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to but mainly because you wanted to see what Capitan America would make you do. 

“Easy, I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game.” 

Your eyes widened, you hadn’t expected that but you weren’t complaining. Bucky, however was, and Steve picked you up from where you were sitting and placed you on his lap he whined: “I want her to sit on my lap. No fair.” 

Laughing slightly at the pouting soldier you said, “Bucky, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“What’s your biggest sexual fantasy?” Both Steve and Bucky went wide eyed at your question causing you to roll your eyes, “what? I need to know what I’m getting myself into.” 

“Girls have really changed since the 40’s.” Steve muttered against your hair. 

Bucky nodded but recovered and answered your question, “getting a lap dance from my two soulmates and then pinning you down and making you both scream. Stevie, truth or dare?” He asked his question before you or Steve even had a chance of commenting on his answer. 

“Dare.”

“Let Y/N feed you.” 

“That’s not that bad.” 

“While you both are blindfolded.” 

“Buck-what?” Steve stammered. He had been expecting something sexual or embarrassing but this was just, well, strange. 

“Y/N?” 

You shrugged, “whatever.”

“Great.” Bucky replied and jumped to his feet, “we can use our jackets.” He said and opened the car door, pulling out their jackets from the passenger seat. He walked back over to the two of you and handed Steve his jacket to tie around his own head while he went behind you and secured the jacket over your eyes and tied it, just tight enough not fall off but still comfortable for you. “You good?” 

“Yup.” The jacket smelt like Bucky, mentally you scolded yourself, ‘that’s a weird thing to think’. 

Bucky then handed you a strawberry, covered in melted chocolate. “Eat up, Stevie.” 

This turned out to be rather hard since you had no idea where his mouth was and Bucky had banned you from using your fingers to find it. You had to use the strawberry, which meant there ended up being melted chocolate covering the area around Steve’s mouth and most of his left cheek. After you had successfully gotten the strawberry in his mouth and he had eaten it Bucky undid your blindfold, you burst out laughing when you saw the state of Steve’s poor face. 

“Oh goodness, sorry!” You said in between laughs. 

Steve just smiled at you and reached for a napkin to clean himself with. “Alright, Bucky, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.”

“Take of Y/N’s bra using one hand while blindfolded.” Steve’s tone had a challenge in it, as if he was teasing Bucky. 

“Easy.” 

“Wait what?” You said, “why my bra?” 

“I don’t wear a bra, darling.” Steve explained. 

You glared up at him, “yeah but why me?”

“Cause.” Was all Steve replied before handing Bucky the jacket and rearranging you so you were straddling his lap, facing him. 

Bucky got onto his knees and shuffled towards the two of you, his hands rested on your lower back for a moment before he spoke. “Time me.” 

“Why?” Steve asked. 

“Cause you can do it after. We’ll see who’s better.” 

Steve took the challenge, “okay, start in 3-2-1.” 

Bucky’s fingers worked quickly, he had chosen his metal hand which meant every time it touched your skin you’d shiver slightly and every time you did Steve would smile down at you. Bucky was able to undo the clasp at the back and slide the straps off your arms quickly and after one minute and forty-seven seconds he sat behind you with your bra in his hand. 

They instructed you to put the bra back on while you told them to turn around and face the other way while you did. Being the gentlemen they are, neither even started to turn around, both wanted to but wouldn’t invade your privacy like that. 

Once you had your bra back on Bucky pulled you down onto his lap, like Steve had, so that you were straddling him, and counted down for Steve. It took Steve one minute and fifty-two seconds to get your bra off you, something that made Bucky extremely happy, he started talking about how this made him the better soulmate much to your amusement. 

Once Steve had given you your bra back he told both you and Bucky to get back in the car so you could go to the next part of your date. 

Bucky couldn’t help but sigh in frustration when you put on your bra once more and Steve put on his shirt as well.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love google maps! I've never been to America let alone their date location so if it's wrong blame google maps lol.

“What’s next?” You asked, you and Bucky we’re sitting beside each other in the back of the car again, his metal arm slung carelessly around your shoulders. Steve had already been driving for about an hour but the three of you had been talking the entire time and it had slipped your mind to ask.

“That’s for me to know.” Steve replied before continuing, “we’re nearly there though. We’ve been there before, Buck, but not since the 40’s.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, “exciting. What is it?” 

“That’s for me to know.” Steve replied, it was the most sass you had seen from him so you started to laugh, continuing when you saw Bucky’s annoyed face. “There will be people there taking photos and all, Tony was right about needing to get some press quickly.”

You frowned lightly, not liking the idea of all the attention on you. “How many people?”

“Usually around ten.” Bucky answered, “although there may be more since it’s big news.”

“Right.” You replied.

“Ignore them. That’s what I do.” Steve smiled at you through the rear view mirror.

Bucky fake gasped, “did Captain America just admit to being rude to people?”

Steve ignored him and continued talking to you, “I wish we didn’t have to, which is why I wanted at least half the date to be private but we can still enjoy it.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be great.” You smiled at him. It now that you noticed you were heading back into the city. “Can’t we have a clue?”

“It’s colourful.”

“That’s hardly a clue, Stevie.” 

“That’s all you’re getting, Buck.”

“I’m excited.” You said randomly.

Steve and Bucky both smiled at you again, “I’m glad.” Steve said.

Their smiles made you feel warm inside, you had never felt anything like it. Seeing them happy instantly made you happy and you couldn’t imagine how it would have felt for Steve to lose Bucky on the train or how Bucky felt when he found out what he had tried to do to Steve. You had only just meet them yet you knew you could never lose them, you needed them already. Their smiles only made you more sure of that. 

For a long time you had thought of the idea of soulmates as a bad thing, it had seemed like people only fell in love with people who they were told to and you had seen far to many relationship start horribly since neither of pair actually knew how to be intimate with another, both physically and emotionally. It had seemed like such a terrible thing, to be forced into love and you would always read books with non-soulmate AU’s. Then you had grown up, matured a little and realised it wasn’t that bad but still, there was always a little nagging feeling in your mind, that it would never work since you had never felt any romantic connection to anyone so how would you know what to do when you meet him?

Then you meet Steve and Bucky, only a day ago, and those thoughts had disappeared instantly. Here you were, given two amazing looking and kind hearted men who wanted you to be happy, what more could you ask for? Sure, you were going to have problems, but what couple didn’t? Even in the books you would read, they would have problems. 

Your soulmates, someone you thought you were going to be forced into loving were the people you never wanted to stop loving. ‘I guess the soulmate bond is that bad.’ You said to yourself as you thought about your past ideas and feelings compared to you know. 

Where before you were worried about your potential relationship, you were now just excited to grow your relationship with Bucky and Steve. And you nothing made you more sure of that then when they smiled at you like you were the most thing they had. 

“You okay there, doll? You spaced out.” Bucky said, breaking you out of your thoughts. 

“Yeah, sorry, deep in thought.”

“No need to apologize, but what were you thinking about?”

Not wanting to lie you said, “you two.” 

“Oh yeah? What about us?” Steve asked.

“That’s for me to know.” You teased. 

Bucky pouted at you, “come on, doll, tell us.” 

“Just thinking about this, about us.” You admitted. “I don’t know, like I used to not like the idea of soulmates and I was thinking about how that changed.”

“And when, pray tell, did your mindset change?”

“Completely? Ah- around about last night.” 

~~

“No way.” Bucky grinned as he looked out the window like a little kid. “Really?”

“Yup. Thought I needed a little payback.” 

Steve had just parked the car outside one of the entrances to the amusement park at Coney Island. Bucky had gasped when he saw it, you couldn’t help compare him to a kid as you watched his eyes light up. He was usually relaxed but you could still see that he was calculated and definitely thought through all his actions but right now he was practically bouncing on his seat. 

Looking over at you Steve asked, “have you ever been?”

“No. Never.” You replied, feeling as excited as Bucky looked. 

“Bucky and I came here on a date once. Although, it wasn’t as exciting back then.” 

“I’ve always wanted to.” You admitted. 

Steve smiled again and got out of the car, he opened the back door and Bucky got out as well, both of them offered you there hands as you got out. They kept holding your hand as you walked into the brightly lit park. As you walked in people were taking photos of you all while pointing and talking. As Steve was paying for the tickets Bucky lent over, sensing the uneasy you were feeling thanks to all the people, and said “ignore them, doll. They’re just excited.” You smiled at him and nodded slightly before Steve looked back at you and took your hand leading you into the park. 

The first thing you did was the arcade, Bucky was amazing and continued to win all of the shooting games he played. The sharp shooter had amazing aim, who knew? He won so many soft toys that he started handing them to little kids who walked past, but he kept two and gave them to you and Steve, yours was a white teddy bear with a red heart in its paws and Steve’s was the same but the bear had black fur. Steve rolled his eyes and took the gun from Bucky, shooting perfectly as well he handed Bucky the bear with the brown fur. 

Happy with your matching bears you moved onto some of the rides. You started off with the slower rides, running from ride to ride. Steve was even able to convince the attendant to let the three of you on the carousel with the kids, the kids didn’t seem to mind either if their screams of delight were anything to go off. Go karts, carousel, the spin and the swing ride, you went on any of them. Bucky loved the go karts, he raced the both of you around and won every time while Steve liked the electro spin, a ride that spun around while moving side to side. 

Once you had finished there the three of you walked over to the scream zone and started on the rides there. “Look,” you said to Steve and pointed to a roller coaster called the ‘soaring eagle’ that was painted red and white, “it’s you.” 

Steve laughed at you, “I guess we should go on it then?” 

“Definitely.” You agreed. 

You did, all three of you and then you went on the other roller coaster and a ride that flung you high into the air while you sat in a small metal ball, Bucky hated that, then you went on a ride that spun around high above the ground, Steve hated that one. 

After your adventures with the adventure rides they boys pulled you over to the other roller coaster on the other side of the amusement park. The Cyclone. You were standing in line, lucky you were the first in line, when Steve explained, “we came on this before the war.” 

“Yeah, and he threw up.” Bucky laughed. His face went from happy to worried instantly, “speaking of, are you going to be sick again? I don’t want to deal with that again.”

“Again? It was nearly eighty years ago and besides I think I can handle a bit more now.” 

Bucky didn’t look so convinced, “are you sure? I think Y/N should beside you anyway.”

“I was a sick little kid when I last came, you shouldn’t have taken me on it.” 

“Oh please, you begged me to take you for weeks.” 

“Didn’t mean it was a good idea.” 

Scoffing, Bucky replied, “if I hadn’t you would have sulked and mopped about for ages.”

Before Steve could reply the attendant motioned for you to move so that you could get into the ride. You ended up next to Bucky at the front while Steve directly behind you. “This ride is made of wood.” You said in disbelief, “is that even safe?”

“It’s old.” Bucky replied. “They were all wood, so yeah, it’s safe, I’m sure they look after it well.” 

“How old is it? You asked. 

“I was ten when it opened so ninety years.” 

You couldn’t reply since the ride started. It wasn’t as extreme as the other roller coasters but it was a fun little ride, especially since you knew Bucky and Steve had come on it eighty years ago. 

After you had gotten off that ride you decided to go on the big ferris wheel. The three of you were in the little booth and going around. Steve sat beside you, his arm wrapped around you, and Bucky sat in front of you, leaning forward so he could hold yours and Steve’s hands. 

You were looking out the window and watching the waves crash onto the beach beside you while both boys were simply looking at you, both thinking how lucky they had gotten as the sunset caused different colours of light to highlight your face. They looked at each and grinned, both thinking the exact same thing. 

“You’re gorgeous, doll.” Bucky smiled at you when you turned to look at him. 

You looked down slightly, bashful after the comment. “Thanks.”

“He’s right.” Steve said. “I can’t believe how lucky I got.”

“Just what I was thinking.” Bucky nodded. 

Without thinking you replied, “I got two super hot super soldiers, I’m the lucky one.” 

They smiled at you again, they had hardly stopped smiling since they had picked you up that morning. “Glad you think that way, darling.” 

“Very.” Bucky agreed before turning to Steve, “what’s the next stage of the date?”

“Stage? You’re making it sound like a mission.” 

“It it. The woe Y/N mission.” 

Steve laughed but answered, “some food from one of the stalls and then whatever you two want.”

“Doll, are you coming back to the compound with us?” 

“Like, for the night?”

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t know.” 

Steve smiled, “we can figure that out later. Let’s find some food.” As he spoke your carriage reached the bottom and the three of you were escorted out. 

You were walking away from the ferris wheel and towards the nearest food cart when you walked past the bumper carts, laughing loudly you pointed towards it and said: “look, Steve, it’s you!” Bucky and Steve both looked and also laughed when they saw what you had, across the wall was a giant mural that featured a portrait of Captain America in full uniform. “Steve, wanna do me a favour?” You asked. 

“Sure.” He nodded.

“Just stand beside yourself so I can take a photo.” You instructed, he laughed but did it anyway while Bucky moved closer to you so he could watch you take the photo. “Thanks.” You smiled after you had taken it and you were on your way to food again.

After getting your food the three of you found an empty bench that was overlooking the ocean. “I think that this is the best date I’ve ever been on.” You said.

They looked at you, eyebrows raised, Bucky was the one that spoke, “how many dates have you been on?” 

“None.” You laughed at them. “This is my first date. I never saw the point of dating if they weren’t my soulmate.”

“I thought you didn’t like the idea of a soulmate.” Steve said softly. 

“I didn’t. But, I have one, well two I guess, so I just rolled with it.” 

“And you like the idea of it now?” Bucky asked. 

You smiled, looking out at the ocean, “yeah. I’m starting to get it.” You paused before asking, “how many dates have you been on?”

“A lot.” Steve admitted, “although we always had to pretend they weren’t dates.”

“That’s messed up.”

“It is.” Bucky agreed. “When I found out that having a male partner was okay after everything that happened, I was ecstatic, I could hold our Stevie’s hand in public now and kiss him whenever I wanted. It was something we had only dreamed about.”

Steve smiled at him, “I felt the exact same way and now we have you as well.” 

The three of you sat on the bench until the sun had fully disappeared and the rides were starting to close for the night. You decided it was best if you went home when you realised everyone else had left already. 

Bucky drove you home with Steve sitting beside you, they both got out of the car when you arrived at your apartment and gave you a hug and kissed you good night with the promise they would call you in the morning. 

All three of you left the night happy, you felt like you were already falling in love and Bucky and Steve felt like their hearts had been doubled in size since they meet you. You all lay in bed that night excited for the future.


	5. 5

“Ahhh! That’s amazing! What did they say when they dropped you off? No, wait, why didn’t you stay the night with them? You could have meet all the avengers, you could of taken a few sneaky photos for me annnnd gotten more time with lover boys!” Your best friend shouted down your phone that evening. 

You laughed softly and placed the phone closer to your head after pulling it away when she started screaming. “They gave me a hug and a kiss and said goodnight.” 

“So gentlemanly.”

“Their from the 30’s, they’re going to be gentlemen.”

She huffed, “we’re they affectionate to each other?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“You guess?”

It took a moment for you to reply, thinking back over the date and recalling, a giant smile on your face, all the moments they had together. “They love each other, that’s obvious.” 

“Is it weird? Having two guys?”

“Hasn’t really sunken in yet.” You admitted. “Like, I know I have two but I haven’t - I don’t know what I’m saying.”

Humming softly she replied, “I get it. It must be all new.”

“I went from no relationships to two guys.”

“Two super hot super soldiers.” She corrected, “from world war two no less. Speaking off, what’s Captain America like under that suit.” 

Once a fangirl, always a fangirl, you thought with a laugh. Your best friend probably new more about your soulmates than you did. 

You laughed, “better than any far art you’ve been looking at.” 

She whistled, “really?”

“Yup.”

“Damn.” She muttered so softly you almost didn’t hear. “Look, I got to go, but when you’re with them next, take some photos for me. ‘Kay? Bye.” 

A click sounded before you could say goodbye back. Sighing softly you threw the phone onto the table beside the sofa you were lounging on. It was getting late already, and you knew you should be going bed already but you couldn’t be bothered to move from the sofa and after a few minutes your eyes closed and you fell asleep where you were. 

———

The sun was streaming through the windows, causing you to squint when your eyes finally opened, completely unaware of what was happening in your half-asleep state. Things you did know; the sun was on your face, hair was in your mouth, your neck hurt, your shoes were still on and someone was knocking on the door. 

Groaning you stood, working out the kinks in your neck and pulling your unruly hair into a quick ponytail you headed to the door and flung it open. You were not expecting to see both Bucky and Steve standing in the hallway wearing their full gear. 

“Uh?” You frowned.

“Can we come in?” Bucky asked after a beat of silence. 

You nodded and stepped back letting them in. Steve was wearing his full outfit, his shield strapped to his back while Bucky was wearing tight black pants (you swore they were leather) and a black t-shirt that clung to him he also had a large gun on his back and a smaller hand gun on his hip. 

“Sorry for bursting in, doll.” Bucky said. “We’re being shipped off in twenty minutes and we wanted to say- wait, are you wearing yesterday’s outfit?”

“Um, I just woke up.” 

Steve laughed, “in that?”  
“Yeah. I fell asleep on the sofa.” You admitted, “where are you going?”

Bucky and Steve both moved, leading you so that the three of you were sat on your sofa before Steve replied. “We’re not supposed to know until we get on the plane, no one gets told anything, but me.”

“Why you?”

“I’m the task force leader.” 

You nodded, “so you know. Do you?” You directed your question to Bucky.

“Legally? No. Actually? Yeah, Steve tells me. We’re off to London.” Bucky answered. “We wanted to come and say good bye because we might be gone for a while.” 

“How long?” 

Steve shock his head, “even I don’t know that. It depends.” 

Pouting slightly you nodded in understanding. You knew, of course, how important their work was, but it still sucked that they got called away so quickly after you meet. It was actually awesome, in your opinion, to have soulmates that were so important to the world. Even if you had to be separated occasionally. 

“What do you want us to bring back?” Bucky asked, bringing you out of your thoughts.

“What do you mean?”

He smiled at you, such a blinding smile your breath got caught in your throat, “we’ll bring you something back from London.”

“Oh, you don’t-“

“Hush.” Steve interrupted. “We want to.” 

You smiled to yourself, amazed at your soulmates yet again. It was such a simple gesture but it made your heart flutter. “Some English chocolate?” 

They both nodded and smiled at you before their watches started vibrating. You were about to question why that was happening but Tony’s voice stopped you as it came out of the watches. It sounded almost metallic, almost as if he was in the room but in his suit. “The jet’s going to be hovering in about three minutes so haul ass up to the roof and we’ll pick you up.” 

Tony’s voice faded and the boys stood up in sync and then helped you up as well. “Come up with us.” Steve requested. 

“We’re not allowed on the roof.” You argued. 

“I’m technically not allowed in America. Yet here I am.” Bucky winked at you, “literally with America personified.” 

Steve laughed and walked over to the hook you kept your keys on, it only took him two strides considering how long his legs were, “come on.” 

Bucky gripped your hand and the three of you headed up the stairs to the roof. It was an amazing view from the top, you could see all the skyscrapers and the sun peaking over the top of them, golden rays stretching over the city to create a hazy glow of warmness. City sounds, car horns, trucks and shouting, filtered through the air and up to the three of you. 

They kept you next to them and you all went over to the side of the building, looking down over New York morning traffic. The sounds were quickly drowned out by the grey quin jet coming to hover over you roof. It hovered about ten feet off the roof and covered the entire building in shadows, it was almost as wide and as long as your building. 

The back of the jet opened up, falling down so it was just off the floor. You could probably jump in so it was safe to say Bucky and Steve could. Standing in the jet, looking down on the three of you were all the avengers bar Clint Barton who you guessed was the man at the controls of the plane. 

Sam Wilson waved at you, followed by the rest of them. Out of the corner of your eye you could see people in neighbouring apartment buildings looking out at the plane. 

“We’ll be back as soon as we can, Y/N. Stay safe.” Steve said and wrapped you in a tight hug. 

“And, we’ll bring a whole lot of chocolate.” Bucky added, pulling you away from Steve and into his own arms. “Maybe even a little mini statue of big ben.” He pulled away from you and grinned. “See you soon.” 

They ran up the back of the jet and stood beside the others. Sam said something you couldn’t hear but Bucky frowned for a moment before they all waved at you. You waved back as the back of the jet closed and they took off for London. 

Sadness over took you almost instantly, you had never felt this way before. You couldn’t figure out why you felt so sad. “It must be the soulmate bond.” You muttered and turned to walk back to your apartment. 

———  
“She’s cute.” Tony commented when they were in the air. 

Steve nodded absentmindedly as he looked over the files in his hand a frown on his face. They had uncovered some more information on the security that morning while he had been at your house. 

“You all seem comfortable.” Sam said. 

He hummed in reply, not really listening to his friends. Bucky rolled his eyes at his soulmate and looked at Sam, “it’s going good.” 

“Just good?” Tony teased.

“Yeah. It’s only been a day.” 

Natasha cut in from the front of the jet, “how does she fell about having two soulmates?” 

Bucky sighed at the question and lent back in his seat slightly. You seemed fine, after the initial shock and confusion, and it looked like you had enjoyed the date. Steve and Bucky had talked about it, how you may not be okay with having two soulmates but nothing you did or said hinted at any discomfort at having two. You seemed more uncomfortable with the idea of having a soulmate, the number of soulmates didn’t seem to factor. 

“She doesn’t seem to mind.”

“You should probably talk to her about.” Wanda said. 

He nodded, “we will.”

“What about you two?” Sam asked. “How’s it for you?”

“Confusing yet wonderful.” Bucky replied, “Stevie and I been together for a long time and it’s a little weird and definitely new having someone else there but it’s also amazing and I couldn’t be happier.” 

Steve finally joined in the conversation, setting the file down on his lap, “Y/N’s the best.”

“We’ll have to meet her.” Tony replied. 

“You will but first,” he tapped the file on his lap, “plans changed. Here’s what you need to do now.” 

———

It was silent in the jet, everyone had fallen asleep sitting or lying in random areas around the jet besides Steve and Bucky. Clint and Natasha were still sitting in the front, but the plane was on auto pilot, Tony and Bruce had both taken to lying across the floor and the rest were sitting in seats around the plane. Bucky and Steve were sitting shoulder to shoulder with an open laptop on their laps and headphones on, the jet was dark aside from a few blinking lights and their laptop. 

They had started doing this, watching modern TV shows and movies when the others were asleep since they didn’t need as much as the others. They had been binge watching a show called ‘Ghost Adventures’. Steve found it strange but Bucky really enjoyed so they were watching it all. The episode had just finished when Bucky spoke.

“Are you okay with all this?” His voice was quiet and soft, he only spoke like that when he was afraid; something that being with Hydra had started. 

“Going to London?”

“No, Y/N.” 

Steve made a O-face but shrugged. “It’s great.” He paused and looked at Bucky’s uncertain face. “Why? How do you feel about it?” A benefit to knowing someone their entire life was you could tell what they were thinking very quickly and easily. Even after they were re-united and Bucky had a face of stone more often then not, Steve could always tell what he was thinking and feeling. 

“It’s complicated.” Bucky muttered, not liking that he was admitting his fears. “After Hydra and all that, I always fell like I don’t deserve any of this.” He gestured around the jet and then pointed his hands at Steve. “And now it’s like I have some one else I can let down.” 

Steve frowned and pulled him closer. “You don’t let me down, you never have and you won’t let down Y/N either.” 

“I will. I always do.”

“You don’t.” Steve argued, Bucky was about to speak when Steve lent over and peeked him on the lips, “hush, you’re perfect for me and Y/N. Okay?” 

Bucky smiled softly at him and nodded, although his eyes still held uneasiness. “Okay.” 

“Now, do you want to watch the next episode?” 

“Yeah.” Bucky replied and Steve clicked the arrow on the screen. They settled into each others arms and continued watching the guys hunting ghosts.


	6. 6

 You had heard of the soulmate bond before, of course you had; it was every where, however you never expected it to be this intense. It had been six days, almost a full week, since they had left and it was getting to you. 

 Sadness was common, not just normal sadness but intense sadness that made you feel like you were missing apart of your chest. Work had become so draining that you would return home and fall asleep almost instantly. 

 Work, you sighed thinking about it, ever since some one had leaked where you worked people had started staking you out. Steve, when you bought it up to him on the one phone call you got three days in, had said they would go away after a few days but it seemed like it was getting worse everyday. 

 An uber had to pick you up from the back entrance now, you could no longer walk home because of the people. Bucky had suggested a body guard while they were away but you had turned the offer down and you were slowly starting to regret it. 

 It was only midday but you were already tired and wanting to go home, and you still had six hours to go. 

 “Y/N!” Your boss, Greg, shouted over the noise of the cafe. “Can you set these people at table four?” Standing beside him were three men, you guessed they were late thirties or early forties. Each wore black pants with a black leather jacket, as if they were bikers. One was bald, one had dark brown hair and the other was sandy blonde, both men had it cut short and styled neatly. They all had their gazes fixed on you. 

 Nodding you picked up three menus and lead the trio to the table in the corner. “Here you are.” You said and handed them their menus. The way they were looking at you made you shift uncertainty. They each took a menu and you hurried away from the table with the promise to be back shortly. 

 Greg sensed your unease, “I can ask someone else to take the table.” 

 “Nah.” You dismissed, the only other worker was Kayla, a high schooler who was very new at the job. “It’s fine.” 

 As you spoke your phone buzzed in your pocket, you frowned, no one should be calling you. You pulled it out of your pocket, after sending a confused look to Greg. On the screen was the photo you had taken on Steve beside the mural on your date. Greg sighed dramatically but let you take the call, making you promise to only be a few moments. You nodded and rushed to the break room.

 “Hello?” You asked once the door was closed.

 “Hey, doll.” Bucky replied. “How are you?”

 You smiled at his voice, as if his voice alone had filled the emptiness inside. “I’m good. Just working. What about you?”

 “We just finished up here, we’re about to load up and fly back. Steve should be here any minute.” 

 “Where is he?”

 “Went to find you some chocolate.” 

 Again, you smiled, “you didn’t have to.”

 “We wanted to,” Bucky dismissed, “so we should be back by tomorrow night. Are you free?” 

 “Yeah. I finish work at four tomorrow.” 

 There was some rustling on the other line and then Steve’s voice filtered through the phone as well, “hello darling.” 

 “Hey Steve. How are you?”

 “Tired but good, excited to see you.” 

 “Same!” Bucky called, his voice was muted as if he was further away. 

 Steve laughed, “can we come see you tomorrow?” 

 “Of course.”

 “Good, cause I really miss you.” 

 Bucky took the phone, “this week has sucked. I forgot how much it hurt to be apart from a soulmate. We’re going to see you as soon as possible okay?” 

 “Sounds good.” You said as Greg knocked on the door and pointed to his wrist, as if he was pointing to a watch. Sighing you continued, “I’ve got to go. My boss needs me.” 

 “Before you go, how are the fans?” Steve asked. 

 “Uh- it’s gotten worse over the last few days.” You admitted. Greg frowned at you and motioned for you to come back to work. “We can deal with it after you’re back. Got to go!” They both said goodbye as well and you hung up, rushing back out table four your notebook ready. 

 They were sitting in the same spots and still watching you with their steely gazes, still making you feel slightly uncomfortable but you ignored that and took their orders. “Three black coffees and three spicy omelettes.” One of them said, speaking for everyone.

 “Of course, anything else?” They shook their heads at your question, “it’ll be right out then.” 

 You were about to walk away when the bald man gripped your wrist, pain flared where he grabbed you and your eyes went wide. His grip was so tight that you couldn’t pull away. No one else had noticed. “Excuse me.” You tried to pull away again but he wouldn’t relent. Fear blossomed through your chest. 

 “Where were you before?” The blonde man asked. 

 “Talking to my soulmates. Please let go of me.” 

 “Soulmates plural.” The brown haired one raised an eyebrow.

 The bald one, who was still holding your wrist, hummed, “I guess it is true then. Both the super soldiers, huh?”

 “I don’t-“

 “Shut up.” The bald man snapped at you, his grip was so tight you could feel throbbing in your arm. “I don’t see why we can’t take this one with us. I’m sure she’ll give us some fun.”

 The look he sent you made you want to curl up under the table. The blonde rolled his eyes, “you know why, she’s out of bounds.” 

 “For now.” The bald man rebutted. “When she’s free, I call first dibs.” He winked at you, causing a sob to climb up your throat. “How does that sound, _doll_?” 

 Pulling your arm again you looked around the cafe, trying to see if anyone had noticed them, luckily Greg had just walked in and saw what was happening. He hurried over to you, a look of pure anger on his face. 

 “We’ve got company.” The blonde muttered. The bald man frowned and gripped you even tighter, you were sure it would leave a bruise now. You couldn’t feel your fingers anymore. You whimperedand tears gathered in your eyes at the pain causing the bald man to smirk and tighten his hold even more, you swore you heard a snap and you let out a shriek of pain. Everyone in the cafe looked over at you in alarm. 

 The brown haired man pulled out an envelope from his jacket and lay it on the table. “Please, give this to-“ he paused, as if the next word was poison on his tongue, “Bucky.” 

 Greg reached the table and the bald man let go of your wrist, instantly you snatched it up to your chest and started rubbing it. It was already bright red with splashes of purple. Greg was about to start yelling when they all stood, in perfect sync, and smiled. Their smiles were the opposite of pleasant however, they looked like they were deciding how to kill you. 

 “We’re just going. Sorry for any disturbance. Make sure you give that to him, darling, we’ll know if you don’t and you won’t like your punishment.” The blonde said, they turned and walked away leaving the envelope on the table. It was large, about A4 size and was creamy white with the cursive handwriting in the middle.

  _To: The Winter Solider_

 You picked it up with your un-hurt hand, it was heavy than you expected and you tucked it into your apron waist band. Greg frowned at you, concern present on his face. “Let’s get you some ice and you can explain what just happened.” 

 He sent you to the back of the shop and walked to the front door, he flipped the sign to closed and told Kayla to cover the people in the store but not to let anyone else in. He got you some ice wrapped in a paper towel and helped you cover your wrist, which was already starting to bruise. You couldn’t feel your fingers and any pressure on the spot felt like some had just dropped a hammer on you. 

 “What happened?”

 “They asked where I was, I said talking to my soulmates then he gripped my wrist and they told me to give this to Bucky.” You gestured to the envelope. “That’s when you came.” 

 You decided to ignore the part in the middle. 

 “Call them.” Greg instructed, “they’ll know what to do.” 

 Taking his advice you pulled out your phone, your hands were shaking so badly that it took some time to open the phone and click on Steve’s number. It rung for two rings before he answered, “darling?”

 His voice caused you to break down, the fear you had felt when they eyed you up bubbled up and you stared sobbing. “Darling?” Steve said again, this time with more urgency. 

 Greg took your phone from your hand and put it on speaker phone, you were in no state to talk so he talked for you. “It’s Greg, Y/N’s boss, she’s-well we don’t know what happened. These three guys just came into the cafe and harassed her, her wrist is messed up ‘cause one of them was holding it.” 

 “Who were they?” Steve asked, it didn’t sound like Steve though. This was Captain America. “Did you know them?” 

 You shook your head and Greg replied for you. “They gave her a letter to give to Bucky. It says; To: The Winter Solider on it.”

 “What?” Bucky growled out. His voice was darker than normal, deeper and almost scary. From the look on Greg’s face, he was scary to others.

 “I’m going to send out a car to pick you up, darling, and their going to take you the compound. A doctor can look at your wrist and you’ll be safe there until we get back.” Steve said, his voice was back to being soft but still held a hint of anger and worry. “We’ll sort it all out when we’re back.” 


	7. 7

“Y/N!” Steve shouted as he and Bucky jumped out of the landing jet. It was still about twelve feet of the landing bay when the door opened and they dropped out. They ran over to you as fast as they could, which was a lot faster than a normal person, and both pulled you into their arms. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, they pulled back and ran their eyes over your body, they settled on your arm in the white sling. “Is your wrist okay?”

You nodded slowly, very aware of the other Avengers walking out of the now landed jet. “A bit shaken and my wrist is sprained but otherwise okay, I guess.” 

Steve ran his hand gently over the sling, his eyes locked on yours. “You sure?” 

“Yeah. But, they gave me a letter for you, Bucky. They said they would know if I don’t give it to you, the security team scanned it and it’s safe but no one wanted to open it. We were waiting for you, both of you, to be back. Since it’s your letter and all. It seemed pretty serious, they were very, uh, they really wanted you to get it.” You were rambling, something you did when you were nervous. 

Bucky rubbed your shoulder, the one not in a sling, and smiled lightly. “It’s okay, Doll. I’m so sorry this happened.”

“No, no. Not your fault.” 

Everyone else had already left the area. It was just the three of you standing there, Bucky and Steve were standing awkwardly close to you but you didn’t say anything because of the looks on their faces, worry anger, and a touch of fear. 

“We should probably go and look at the letter.” Steve commented after a moment of silence. 

Both boys nodded and the three of you walked into the compound as well. You went to their room, where you had been staying, and they quickly got changed out of their tactical gear uniforms and into some more comfortable clothes. 

The letter sat on the side table in the room, the elegant handwriting glaring at you as you sat on the bed waiting for them to be ready. Once they were ready Steve came and sat beside you while Bucky went to the table and picked up the letter. He was scowling as he ripped the top off and pulled out the thick paper. The contents of the letter only made him angrier. The frown on his face deepened and his entire body tensed. If he wasn’t your soulmate, you would be scared of him.

“Buck?”

“It’s not as bad as I thought.” 

“You look tense.”

“I am.”

“So, it was bad?”

“Yeah, it’s bad but not as bad.” 

Steve sighed, “explain?” 

Bucky walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of you, you reached over and rested your hand on the top of his. Bucky smiled at you but it didn’t reach his eyes. “How much do you know about what happened to me?” 

“Not much. You died, everyone thought you were dead but you didn’t actually die. You were captured by Hydra who were Nazis and then you reappeared a few years ago as an assassin. It was later discovered you were brainwashed.” 

He laughed without humour. “That’s basically it.” He took a deep breath and continued. “A lot more pain and anguish but yeah. I don’t like talking about it but it’s only right that you know, especially if this happens again.” 

“Which it won’t.” Steve interjected.

“Which it won’t.” Bucky agreed. “But, Hydra trained me up and liked to torture me if I didn’t do what they wanted me to. At first, when I knew who I was, they would threaten Stevie but after a while I didn’t know who I was. Didn’t even know my own name. I was afraid, as you would be, but I couldn’t show that. They liked to make sure that I was being their perfect little solider. I had different handlers, the men who hurt you were my last three, and their jobs were literally to beat me so I stayed in line. I have these words, trigger words, that can turn me into the Winter Soldier. They liked to use those.” 

Tears gathered in your eyes. The idea of either of your soulmates being in pain made your heart break. 

He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, the metal cold against your skin. “Don’t be sad, doll. I’m out and I’ve got you and Stevie now.” 

“I don’t want you to be hurt.” 

“And that’s why you’re the best.” 

Steve coughed, “excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” Bucky teased. 

Steve smiled in response, clearly happy he was still in a teasing mood. “What did the letter say?”

Bucky sighed and shifted slightly. “A threat.” He picked the letter up from beside him and began to read it out loud. “Winter Solider or I suppose you would want to be called Bucky now. You must be so glad that you have both your soulmates now. It would be shame if something happened to them, although it seems very likely. I’m sure Steve can hold his own but the girl, what’s her name? Oh, Y/N, is no threat. Keep them close, solider. You’ve had time to be happy but just so you know, we still have control over you. Don’t forget - Longing, rusted.”

“So we continue to dismantle Hydra.” Steve said, his voice deep and angry. “We don’t stop until every building is burnt down and every worker is disposed of.” 

“Disposed of?” You asked. 

“Dead or prison.” Steve replied. 

“Oh.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Bucky dismissed. “All that matters is we keep our doll safe.”


	8. 8

“Tony wants to know if we’re having dinner with them.” Bucky said as he walked back into their room. Steve and you looked up from the tablet in front of you. Steve was showing you videos of Bucky embarrassing himself. “Also you better not being showing Y/N security videos of me.”

“Y/N?” Steve asked, ignoring the second question. 

Bucky rolled his eyes but then looked at you. 

“What?” You asked.

“Do you want to have dinner with us?” Steve replied. 

“Oh, uh, sure.” 

You didn’t really want to, it was very nerve racking, but the way both boy’s faces lit up made it worth it. You reached over and grabbed your phone, opening your messages you sent a text to you best friend. Telling her that you were having dinner with the avengers. She was the biggest fangirl you knew, she would be so excited.

As if sensing your unease Steve wrapped his arm around your shoulders, “they’re all excited to meet you.” 

“They didn’t shut up the entire mission. Asking all sorts of questions about you.” Bucky agreed. “They’re all really nice. You have nothing to worry about, besides, we’ll be there.”

“I’m not worried.” You smiled, “just a little nervous.”

“Why?” Steve asked.

Frowning, you replied, “they’re the avengers! It was different with you guys, but they are superheroes.”

“Nah, they’re just a bunch of losers. Especially Tony.” Bucky shrugged, you giggled slightly. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “no they’re not. Ignore him.”

“Don’t ignore me!” 

“The best lesson in life is, ignore everything James Buchanan Barnes says.”

Bucky pouted and Steve laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him onto his lap. Bucky the gripped your hips and pulled you on top of him. In the end it was basically just a pile of people but it felt nice to be held by the both of them.

“That’s not true.” Bucky said, “the wisest lesson to learn is that Steven Grant Rogers is always wrong.” 

“Ha Ha.” Steve mocked. 

“It’s true.” 

“Are you two always like this?” You asked them.

They looked at each other for a moment before turning back to you, “yeah.” Steve replied, “probably.” 

“So do I have this to look forward to?”

“Yup.” Bucky nodded. “You gotta get used to it, doll.”

You shook your head and sighed, faking annoyance. Both boys, obviously, saw right through it and laughed. 

Bucky pulled you tighter against his chest, which wasn’t something to complain about. As your friend would put it, he was ‘Thick AF’ and you weren’t going to lie, you found it awesome, you were kind of hoping he would never let go. Your prayers were answered when he pulled you even closer and Steve wrapped his arms around you as well, being mindful of your arm in the sling. Both boys were incredibly attractive, and super sweet, it was great. 

A voice came over the loudspeaker in the room. You recognized it from the news, Natasha, “hey guys, come down for dinner.” There was a pause before she continued, “Tony wants me to tell you to make sure Y/N comes as well.”

“She’s right here, Nat.” Steve replied.

“Oh, cool. Hey Y/N. You coming to dinner?”

The boys nodded at you reassuringly, you smiled at them, “uh-yeah. Yeah I am.” 

“Well, come down now then.” 

“See you, Nat.” Bucky said. There was a click then silence. Bucky groaned and helped you off him before getting off Steve. Steve then stood and he grabbed you hand that wasn’t in a sling while Bucky took Steve’s other hand. 

“A human chain.” You couldn’t help but mutter. Both of them head, obviously since they had super hearing, and chuckle at your comment. 

The three of you walked down the hallway and into an elevator which took you to an open room planned kitchen, dining and living room. Already at the table were Tony, Sam, Clint and Natasha, the latter two seemed to be arguing about something. Wanda was in the kitchen with Vision and they were dishing up some sort of stew. 

Tony stood when he saw you walk in, “she’s here.” 

Clint and Natasha stopped arguing and stood up as well. Wanda beamed and basically ran over to you, pulling you out of the boys arms and into hers. “I’m so happy we can finally meet!” She said. 

“You’re so cute.” Natasha said, “cuter in person.”

You didn’t know how to respond to that but Steve did, “did you search her?”

“I wanted to know more about her.” She replied innocently. 

“Nat.” Bucky sighed. 

Natasha just grinned at them and then at you. “I won’t do it again. I promise.” 

“So, Y/N,” Tony said, “how are you?” 

“Um-good.” You replied. This is intense was all you could think as everyone introduced themselves, even though they didn’t need to. You knew who the Avengers were. After they had introduced themselves they took you to the dining room table and placed you at the head of the table, Bucky on your left and Steve on your right.

“You’re the guest of honour. That’s why you’re at the head.” Tony said, “now, Wanda, when’s dinner gonna be ready?”


	9. 9

“So, Y/N, what do you do?” Sam asked. 

“I’m a waitress.” You answered with a smile. 

“That’s how we meet.” Steve said.

Sam tilted his head, “do tell.” 

“We went on for food. We meet. We took her on a date.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes at Sam. 

“You forgot the part where you grabbed my arm and scared me half to death!” You protested. “I had no idea what was happening. Then you made me finish work for the night by going straight to my boss.”

Steve shrugged, a small smile on his face, “what’s the point of becoming Captain America if I can’t use it?” 

Bucky pointed his fork at him with an un-amused expression on his face. “You became Captain America to spite me, I’m sure of it.”

“What? No.” Steve said innocently, winking at you. “I became Captain America to serve-”

“To get into the army.” Bucky interrupted. 

Ignoring Bucky, Steve continued, “America during it’s time of need.”

“By being a performer?” Nat said. 

“Or by ignoring your command and running off to find Bucky?” Sam laughed, “I’m sure that was for the masses.” 

“Or what about crashing your plane into the arctic? How’d that help?” Bucky said. 

Looking put out Steve muttered to you, “what is that thing- when you cook someone?” 

You looked at him like he was crazy before realizing what he said, “roasting someone?”

He nodded and turned to the others. “Stop roasting me.” 

Everyone, including you, burst into laughter. Steve grinned at Bucky when they heard your laugh who in turn rolled his eyes but smiled back nonetheless. Your laughter was probably one of the most beautiful sounds they had ever heard. 

The conversation flowed easily throughout dinner, the Avengers seemed excited to meet you and to get to know you. They told you plenty of stories about Bucky and Steve. You couldn’t believe the golden boy of America could be so bad. You got to know a bit more about them as well. 

It was all going great, until your phone started buzzing like crazy. It was in your pocket but everyone could hear it anyway and they turned to look at you. 

“Do you need to take that?” Tony asked, smiling. 

“Sorry.” You said and pulled it out. The screen lit up with texts from your best friend. Dozens of texts had been sent in a few moments. Even you, who was used to your friends antics, were embarrassed at the words on the screen. 

“This I need to see.” Bucky said and took your phone out of your hand. You tried to get it back, well, sort of tried, there wasn’t much point going against a super soldier. Two super soldiers by the look of interest on Steve’s face. Bucky let out a bark of a laugh. “Who is this?”

You groaned, all the Avengers were watching now. “My best friend. She’s a fan girl.”

“I can tell.” Bucky said, and then raised his voice so it was high, “send me a picture. No wait, send me a video. No wait, send me a video and a picture. O-M-G this is amazing. I’m getting ins.” He paused and his eyes widened, “I won’t read the next part.” 

“Please can I have my phone back?” You asked sweetly. Bucky nodded and gave it back to you. 

He winked at you as he handed it to you, “I think we should do what your friend suggested.” 

You groaned again.

~~

“That wasn’t so bad.” Steve said as you all lay on their bed. “Was it?”

“It was fun.” You nodded, “I had fun.” 

Both boys moved closer to you, you were now basically lying on their chests with their arms holding each others hands on top of your stomach. The three of you were so close that you could hear both of their heartbeats. 

“I didn’t want to say anything before dinner.” Bucky said bitterly. “It was a douche move to keep it from you, but I wanted to let you have a good time. So, I’m sorry for not telling you but there was a break in at your house.”

You tried to sit up but they held you down. “What? It’s just a fan right?” You asked, knowing it wasn’t an extremely dedicated fan who broke in.

“They found another letter. It’s being brought to the compound now. I’m so sorry, doll.”

“So, Hydra knows where I live?” You asked, they didn’t answer, so you knew the answer. “So what does that mean? Is it safe to go back there?” 

Steve sighed and pulled you even closer. “No, it’s not safe anymore. You can’t go back there.”

“What do I do?” 

“You can either move into the compound, Tony already gave the all clear for that, or we can move you to a private and secure location.” Bucky replied. “I’m so sorry, doll. I know this sucks, and I’m sure you don’t want to move.”

Holding back tears you moved yourself closer still to the boys. You felt violated. They had broken into your house. A place where you should be safe. Your home. The boys tightened their grip on you. 

Anger rippled through your chest as you thought about what was happening. It was your house. Hydra had no right. You knew you sounded stupid, Hydra didn’t care about your feelings, and they had done far worse. But still, you were angry. Anger gripped your chest as you lay there thinking about what had happened. 

For a scary moment you were angry at Steve and Bucky. For a moment it was their fault. Then you felt guilty and terrible. Your frowned deeper. It wasn’t their fault, it was Hydra’s fault. Just because they wanted to get to Bucky didn’t mean it was his fault. He was your soulmate, he was yours as much as he was Steve’s. In that moment you swore to protect him no matter what. Even if he was a genetically engineered super soldier and you were just a waitress. 

Taking a deep breath you finally spoke, “what’s the best option.” 

“The safest option would be to move in here.” Steve said, “but moving into a secure location would be fine.” 

“What’s your opinion? What should I do?”

Steve hesiated, like he was searching for words, “I’d rather you went for the safer option and move in with us. But, at the same time, I want you to be comfortable in where you live. If it feels to rushed you could move elsewhere.”

“Bucky?” You asked, “what do you think?”

“If I’m being honest? I want you in this bed every night. But, I agree with Steve, it’s up to you and with what you’re most comfortable with.” 

“Can I still work?”

He shrugged, you didn’t see it, you felt his shoulder move under you, “if you went with a bodyguard.” Steve nodded in agreement with Bucky. 

“Would I share a room with you?” 

“Up to you.” Steve answered. “If not you’d be next door.” 

“But Hydra will know I’m here. The compound is hardly hidden.” You said looking down into your arm in the sling. You considered yourself a brave person but the interaction with Bucky’s old handlers had left you shaken. Even more so now, knowing they had broken into your house. 

Bucky shook his head, “it’s not that. It’s the security here. Hydra would never try to get in here. Tony’s tech is way better than theirs.” 

“I’ll be safe?”

“Safest person in the country.” Steve agreed. “Tony’s tech and security plus a team of super heroes. You’ll be safe.”

You started at the ceiling. Weighing up your options. It was either move into a secret house alone or move in with your soulmates. Extra bonus was the amazing tech in the compound and the fun people you’d be living with.

Was it to fast? You only meet them a few days ago, and had only spent a few hours with them. But, you were soulmates. So you were designed to be together and they seemed like amazing gentlemen who truly cared about you. 

“When do I move in?”


	10. 10

You, Bucky and Steve stood just outside their-your room as the movers finished placing the boxes on the floor. You didn’t have a lot, but enough, and the three of you were going to put it away. 

“It’s not too late to move next door.” Steve said after the movers had left. “We can take the boxes over there instead.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to kick me out.” You teased. 

Bucky laughed and wrapped his arms around the both of you, pulling you and Steve into both his of sides. Something you’d noticed in the little time you had spent with him is that he didn’t use his metal arm with you. He used his normal arm whenever you were together and if he was using both arms his metal arm would go around Steve instead. “He’s trying to protect your honour. Which is stupid cause dames can do what they want now.”

“I know, I just want to make sure.”

“It’s sweet,” you smiled, “and if you want me in here I’ll be in here.”

They smiled at you, “of course we want you in here.” Bucky said. “So, let’s unpack.” 

“Sit.” Steve said and pointed to the bed. “You can watch us do the work.”

“I can help.” You argured. 

Both of them nodded but Bucky still gently pushed you so you were sitting in the bed, “but you don’t need to, doll. We can make it more of a show and take our shirts off you’d like.” He said with a wink. 

“A good idea,” you nodded solemnly, “but you don’t have to.”

“All I heard was ‘good idea’. Stevie?” 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

“So I guess we should.” 

You giggled as they both did take their shirts off. They smiled at your laughter and looked at each other. You were already so important to them, they’d do anything to make you laugh like that. Bucky winked at Steve and both of them jumped onto the bed so they were lying next to you, when they lay down they pulled you down and kissed you on your cheeks. 

“Shouldn’t you be unpacking my stuff?” 

“Bossy.” Bucky muttered, “and ‘sides, don’t you want us beside you?”

The three of you cuddled even closer to each, the fact that they were shirtless not bothering you in the slightest. Boxes littered the floor but you placed them out of your mind and instead relaxed with your boys. 

Bucky started talking about his and Steve’s life before the war, and you told them more stories about your childhood. Steve tried to embarrass Bucky with stories but for every story Steve told, Bucky was able to tell three. Everytime Bucky would finish Steve would groan and retell the story from his POV. 

“Oh my god!” Wanda squaled from the door. 

Steve and Bucky both sat up instantly, pulling you up with them since you were basically lying on both them. Wanda, Natasha and Sam were standing in the doorway looking over at the three you. All three of them had grins on their faces as they watched you.

“What the hell?” Bucky said. The three of them walked into the room and sat on the sofa that was opposite the bed. 

“We wanted to see how unpacking was going.” Natasha said. She looked around the room and cocked her head, “I see you’ve done well.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve said, “we were talking.”

“Stories from before the war?” Wanda asked. Both boys nodded. “That’s so sweet!” 

Natasha grinned over at you, “So, Y/N, how does it feel to have two super old dudes as your soulmates?” 

“Oh don’t be hard on her,” Sam said. “It’s not her fault she’s their soulmate.” 

“Shut up, Bird Boy.” Bucky muttered. “What do you want?” 

Sam smiled at them, “we wanted to see how Y/N was settling in. How are you settling in, Y/N?” 

“Oh- I’m good.”

“But seriously, Y/N, how does it feel to have two super old dudes as your soulmates?” Natasha asked again.

“It’s fine. They’re not that old anyway.” You said. 

Wanda smiled, “yeah they are. It’s kinda creepy.” 

“Stop lying,” Bucky said. “It’s not creepy. It’s fine. Besides, it’s none of your business.”

She put her hands up in mock surrender, “fine. I just want to get know the new girl, Mrs Roger-Barnes, or Barnes-Rogers? Oh, are you all taking someone name? Y/N Barnes, or Y/N Rogers, or are you all taking her name? Steve and Bucky Y/L/N? When are you getting married?” 

“Wanda, stop.” Nat said. “You’re freaking her out.” 

“Besides,” Sam said, “it’s gonna be Mrs. Barnger. A mix.”

“We’re not mixing our last names.” Steve said, “when has that even happened?” 

“It could be cute.” Wanda shrugged. 

Bucky groaned, “leave.”

“Why? So you can get back to cuddling?” Nat teased. 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other over you head, both of them nodded. “Basically, yeah.” Steve replied. 

“Well, remember we have the briefing tonight.” Sam said. “So maybe unpack the poor girls boxes? She is moving in, right?” 

“Yeah, we will.” Bucky muttered, “leave.”

The three of them stood up and said their goodbyes before leaving. Steve and Bucky also got up and actually started unpacking. It was odd for you, to see all your stuff being put away in a new house but it was for the best. Besides, you could start your new life with them now.


	11. 11

“I’m taking you on a date.” Bucky declared as he walked into the room and sat beside you on the bed. 

“Who?” You asked, smiling cheekily.

He rolled his eyes, “I was thinking of leaving Steve behind.”

“Oh good, I didn’t want it to be me.” 

Steve laughed and followed Bucky in, sitting on the other side of you. “He’s decided to take us out. I don’t know where though, he won’t tell me.”

“A taste of you own medicine perhaps.”

“Spoil us.” Steve replied. 

“I’ll spoil, Y/N, you don’t get anything.” 

“Uncalled for.” 

You laughed, “you guys are like children. But, can I know where we’re going?”

“Nope.” Bucky said pulling you up with him, “and we’re leaving in a few hours, so go get ready.”

“How am I supposed to get ready if I don’t know where we’re going?” You muttered, both of them heard you and chuckled at you. You pouted at them and they stopped laughing, instead Bucky gave you a quick hug and whispered to wear something fancy.

Steve and you got ready in the walk in closet together, and like a proper gentleman he turned around when you got changed. You got into a simple but elegant, red dress that Steve had bought you, you had arrived at the compound a few days ago to find your third of the wardrobe had been filled up with new stuff cutosery of them. 

Living with them had been amazing, it had only been a week and a half, but you were so happy with them, and the other Avengers were so kind to you, plus you got along well with them. You didn’t want to leave them. 

You made yourself look nice and then walked out of the closet hand in hand with Steve. Bucky was already on the bed wearing a suit that matched with Steve. If you thought they looked good in normal clothes, you were amazed at how amazing they looked in their tuxes. 

Bucky jumped up when the two of you walked out and smiled, “you guys look good.”

“Thanks,” you said smiling, “you to.”

He smiled at you and laced his hand through yours and Steve’s before pulling the both of you out of the room. He led you into the garage where a car sat waiting for you, it was one of Tony’s cars, probably worth more than your entire life. Bucky motioned for you and Steve to get in the already open door while he slipped into the front seat. 

“So, where are we going?” Steve asked.

“I’m not telling.” He pulled out of the garage and onto the road. It took a while to get out of the woody area, and soon it was obvious that you were heading to New York City. It was bustling with activity, even more so than normal. 

The three of you drive around in the city, he was an amazing driver and kept just missing the traffic. He was also completely going up the speed limit whenever he could. Steve muttered something about police and his image to which Bucky grinned and muttered that they couldn’t catch him. 

After driving around for a while and just chatting Bucky finally pulled up outside The Shubert Theatre, you let out a gasp when you realised he was taking you to the theatre. He turned back and grinned at the both you, “always said I’d take you here.” Bucky said to Steve, “and now we’re here with our girl.”

You all climbed out of the car and walked towards the building. Steve and Bucky were stopped a few times by people passing for photos or autographs but they both took it in stride and happily complied. 

“This is great, you did good, Buck.” Steve said as the three of you got drinks. 

“Yeah?”

“I think so, Y/N?” 

Nodding, you smiled at them, “absolutely.” 

“See, Stevie, this is why I’m the better boyfriend.”

“I hate you.”

“Why? I’m lovely.”

You point your finger at the both of them, “who says we’re boyfriend and girlfriend?” 

“It’s boyfriendS and girlfriend.” Bucky replied, you sent him a dirty look.

“We live together.” Steve pointed out.

“You live with all the Avengers, don’t you? Does that mean you’re dating all of them.” You counted with a cheeky grin, “I never heard you ask me properly.”

They looked at each and smiled, “will you be our girlfriend?” They said together.

“Nah.”

“What?” They said, “why?”

Holding back laughter you smiled innocently and picked up your drink, “I need to be wowed, and look at that, the show is starting, shall we?”

“We shall,” Bucky smiled. Both boys took their own drinks and intertwined their arms with yours. Bucky lead you to the presidential box and winked, “is this wowing you?”

“Hell yeah!” 

~~

The three of you came out of the box giggling to each other. It had been an amazing night and you didn’t want it to end. It was slow going getting out because there were so many people trying to leave, and a whole lot of those people wanted photos as well.

As you got to the doors security stepped in front of the three of you and asked if you would go with them. Bucky and Steve tightened their grip on you but followed nonetheless. They lead you into a small empty room off from the main hall.

“Is something wrong?” Steve asked, though, he was using his Captain America voice, not his Steve voice.

“It’s not a huge problem, we’ve got some protesters outside and we would like to ask that you stay inside until the other patrons have left.” The security officer said. “It won’t be long.”

They both nodded at him and the officer left the three of you in the room. Bucky and Steve sat on the floor with their backs against the wall and pulled you so you were sitting across their laps. You started chatting about the show, and then about your days and then you were sick of being in the little room.

“How long have we been in here?” You asked.

“Twenty minutes.” Bucky replied, “why?”

“I’m bored. Aren’t you?”

Both of them shrugged, “we’re used to it, I guess.” Steve said. 

“It’s awful.” 

“How could we entertain you?” Steve winked.

“Steve!” You gasped. “What the heck?” 

Bucky nodded, “I’m with Steve.” 

“No!”

“Fine then.” Steve muttered, “don’t.”

The three of you broke into laughter at his comment which lasted until the security officer came back in a few minutes later. “I apologize,” he said, “the protesters made it very difficult to get everyone else out, and they haven’t left.”

“What are they protesting?” Bucky asked, although he thought he knew the answer. 

He looked awkward while answering, “you, sir.” After he said that he said they could leave whenever and then left as quickly as he could. 

“They’re protesting you?” You asked Bucky as he helped you stand. 

“Some people,” he said with a sigh, “think I didn’t pay for crimes and that I should be punished more severely. They blame Stevie for that. But they want me kicked out of the country.” 

“That’s horrible.” You said. “It wasn’t even your fault! Did they do second grade history?” 

Steve rubbed your shoulder, “it sucks, but we deal with it. Also I find it weird you learnt about us in school.”

“It is a bit strange.” Bucky agreed, and don’t worry about the protesters. They’re just idiots we ignore.”

The three of you left after that and went outside. Your car was waiting for you on the side of the road and the only thing between you guys and the car were a horde of angry old people holding signs and yelling. 

Bucky and Steve stayed on the sides of you and tried to get you to the car without any problems, you had early made it to the car when a really angry old man stepped out in front of you. His sign had a picture of Bucky from the war with a big red cross over it.

“James Barnes is a traitor that deserves to be kicked out of America.” He shouted. You almost told him to be quieter ‘cause you were right there, but thought the best of it.

“Excuse me.” Steve said, trying to get past.

“He is evil!” The old man screamed. You had to give him credit for being so brave, he was standing off against two super soldiers. “He should be in a prison.” 

You looked the man up and down, he was bald, slightly overweight and was wearing an ill-fitting and dirty polo shirt with khaki shorts. On his polo was a pin that said ‘respect our veterans’ which made you made suddenly. Here he was, disrespecting two of the most famous veterans America had.

“Can we get past?” Steve said again. 

“James is a-”

“Yes, yes, we get it.” You cut him off, “you think we should respect our veterans, right?” 

He went slightly red, like an deformed tomato, but he nodded nonetheless.

“So why are you out here disrespecting two veterans?” The crowd had died down, they had stopped screaming out insults and were listening to you talk. Usually this would make you anxious but you just got angier. Screw all these people. 

“I’m not.” He huffed angrily. 

“Bucky, Stevie, do you feel disrespected?” 

Both of them nodded, seeing where you were going, and you gave the ugly man a pointed look. “There you go, now piss off.”

He looked at you angrily and was about to respond when both Bucky and Steve stepped forwards, messing them was one thing, messing with you was not okay. The man muttered something and then marched away, the crowd following, a lot quieter than before.

The three of you got into the car where they both kissed your cheek. Bucky grinned at you. “That was amazing, Y/N!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self-promo
> 
> Do you like Horror styled books?  
> Do you like my writing?  
> Do you use wattpad?  
> Do you like reading?
> 
> If you answered yes to any of these questions I have the perfect book for you!
> 
> https://my.w.tt/yuiFMd6l6K
> 
> It's my new story on wattpad, it's not a fanfic, it's my own work! It would mean so much to me if you checked it out!
> 
> Thank you for your time :)


	12. 12

“Where to next, Buck?”

“That's for me to know.” 

“Oh please, tell us!” You pouted at him.

He looked over at you and chuckled, “you’re adorable, but no.”

“Bucky!”

“We’re almost there anyway.” He said, turning the car down another road. “So hush.” The three of you were driving to the next stage of your date. He wouldn’t tell you where you were going but you were excited nonetheless. 

You drove around the city for a few moments before he pulled up outside a restaurant. It was an old building that had been repurposed, candles lined the outside and you could see more inside. A man in a formal suit with a red jacket stood outside, he opened your door and helped you out of the car. 

The man smiled at you, and held your hand for slightly longer than necessary. 

Steve stepped out of the car after you and took your arm, while Bucky all but ripped your hand out of his and dropped the car keys in his now open hand. “I don’t think Mr. Stark would appreciate the car being damaged.” Was all he said before the three of you walked in.

A hostess took a double take when she saw you before composing herself and happily leading you to your table. It was in the corner, private and secluded, but still part of the atmosphere. She handed you a menu each before leaving you alone.

“This is so cool.” You said, looking around.

“Thanks.” Bucky smiled, “it used to be a hotel and there were a lot of rumours going around.”

“Oh, what kind?” 

He smiled at you, “like the owner liked to be a bit too friendly with the staff.”

“I remember that.” Steve said, “there was a huge cover up so he had to sell and move to California.” 

“Really?”

They nodded at you. “Yeah, it was a big deal back then.” Steve answered, “sleeping with someone other than your soulmate.”

Three men came over, each wearing suits as if they worked at the restaurant, but the way they looked at you made you think something different. They came to a stop beside your table and just looked at three of you for a while. Bucky and Steve were staring back, looking defense. 

“I’m surprised you’re out.” The middle one said. His dark brown eyes had zeroed in on you.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“All the threats against your little soulmate.” 

Both of your soulmates looked even angrier now. “What do you mean?” Bucky asked, “and who are you?”

“I mean what I mean, and we’re representatives of Hydra.” When they went to stand up he held out a hand, “careful. The little dolls menu has a small bomb, nothing fancy but it will do the job.” 

You, Bucky and Steve stared down at your menu in shook. You were so scared. These men wouldn’t hesitate in killing you. They were ready to right now. Bucky caught your eye and smiled softly, letting you know it would be okay.

“We’re going to get you back.” The man said again, looking at Bucky. “Doesn’t matter who we have to -” he paused, eyes flickering back to you, “-hurt.” Then the three of them turned around and left the restaurant. 

Steve and Bucky pulled you up, and pulled you out of the restaurant, with the menu. The car was brought back to you quickly and Bucky speeded the entire way back to the compound. You sat shaking in your seat, so many attacks on your life, Steve didn’t let go of your hand but it didn’t help. Bucky pulled outside the compound not long after where the Avengers were already waiting. 

“We leave tonight,” Steve ordered as Bucky helped you out of the car. “If you’re coming, be by the jet at 10:30.” 

The three of you went to your room where they started packing. “You’re leaving.” You said.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, cupping your face in his hands. “We’re going to go to Europe.”

“To fight, Hydra.”

He nodded again and kissed your forehead. Bucky walked out of the closet with two duffle bags and stopped beside Steve so they were both standing in front of you. You smiled up at them sadly. “How long will you be gone?”

“I can’t tell you that because I don’t know,” Steve said. “Until Hydra is finally gone.”

Trying to positive even though all you wanted to do was cry, you replied, “you’re going to finish your fight.”

“After all this time.” Steve nodded. 

They turned to leave but you reached out and grabbed their arms, they turned back to look at you, “please, please just come back to me.”

“We will.” They said before leaving the room.

~~

3 weeks.

That’s how long they had been gone, the majority of the Avengers as well, with no contact. You didn’t even know if they were alive. 

It was hard. So hard. Just being without them was difficult now. Getting up for work felt like it took a million years and every time you saw a pair of soulmates walking down the street you’d feel a pang in your heart. 

You’d figured it after they’d left. You were so in love with them. It was almost insane how much you loved them and that you’d only figured it out when they left you. 

The rational part of your brain knew they needed to leave, to fight Hydra, it had been their fight since the war, and you wanted them dead just as much as they did. You also knew that these two were super soldiers, so the idea that they had died was stupid. The chance they didn’t come back was so small.

But the main part of your brain just wanted your boys back in your arms. 

Your car rolled up outside the compound with your bodyguard/driver in the front seat. His name was Louie and he was a lovely man with a lot of experience working for SHIELD, the good side of it. Steve had made sure you constantly had someone with you if you left the compound. 

“Ready for work, Ms. Y/L/N?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s Y/N?” You asked getting into the car.

“A few more times at least.” 

You fought back a smile as he drove you out of the compound and towards the city. It was a longer drive than you’d like, but it was better than being stuck in the compound, and the cafe was getting a lot more customers since Steve and Bucky were spotted there more than a few times.

Louie pulled into the car park and the two of you headed for the building, already it had a queue out the door, their mission was a secret so maybe these people were hoping they would come in to see you. 

Opening the doors you let the first batch of people in with a small sigh, this was going to be a long day.

It was a long day, you were right about that. You really needed to talk to Greg about hiring new staff. Louie sat in the corner on his iPad but you could feel his eyes on you throughout the day. You were grateful for the work. It was better than sitting on your bed and feeling sorry for yourself.

Only 3 weeks had passed and you felt like your heart had been ripped out of your chest. You couldn't help but wonder if Bucky and Steve felt the same way seeing as they were together. 

Turning around the rest of the people standing outside you closed the door and started cleaning up. As you were cleaning you couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching you, it had bothered you all day so you just assumed it was Louie but when he nodded at you and moved to the bathroom the feeling still didn’t let up. 

That feeling of being watched continued for the rest of the week, and the week after, and suddenly you didn’t want to go to work anymore because you were scared. Was it a stupid thing to be scared of? Probably. Were you still scared? Yes.

On the Sunday before the third week you told Louie about your concerns, he nodded and called someone on his phone. Monday morning saw you sitting in the car with another bodyguard in the front, he name was Alice, and she didn’t say a word. 

You were expecting to see Alice with Louie but you didn’t see her all day. When you asked Louie just smiled and said ‘casing the area’. There was no feeling on Tuesday, and on Wednesday there was a report of a mysterious body turning up a few street away with connections to Hydra. 

“Our job is to protect you at all costs.” Louie said when you bought it up. “Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes were very clear on that.” Then he refused to answer any more questions. 

It had been two months since the boys had left to the day and you were sick of the ever-present ache in your chest. All you wanted was them beside you once again. Every day brought more anxiety over them and how they were doing. 

Everyone told you they had no contact but you couldn’t believe that since you heard Louie talking to someone about updating them on you. You just wanted to talk to them again. 2 months was too long. God, you couldn’t imagine how it was for Steve when he thought Bucky was dead, or those years apart after they work up. You could hardly handle two months. 

“There’s been an update.” Louie said after knocking on your open door. “They’re on their way home now.”


	13. 13

Bucky and Steve were sitting in the jet with Natasha by their side reading them some information Tony had just wired over to them. 

“So the first place we should hit is the location, here.” She said pointing at the map on her lap. “We need a plan of attack.”

“Shoot them.” Steve replied simply.

“Keep one alive for integration,” Bucky continued.

Sam looked at them uneasily for a moment, “sometimes you two scare me.”

“How so?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know, I guess I just always thought of Captain America as being a man of, like, kindness? And then anyone who’s your soulmate would be the same.”

“Captain America was created during a war.” Bucky said, “he was designed to beat Nazis.”

“Didn’t think I’d still be going in 2018,” Steve muttered. 

Natasha interrupted them, “we’re landing in ten. Stealth mode on.”

They stayed silent as the jet landed in the middle of the forest in the middle of nowhere Europe. Steve and Bucky were the first ones out of the jet, by the time the others had gotten out they were already looking over the plans they had gotten and pointing out different routes they could use. They argued for a moment before settling on something and then they started strapping on gear. “There’s a path to our left. It goes straight down the edge of this forest where it opens up on the base,” Steve said.

“We follow it, we attack them, we leave,” Bucky continued. The two of them turned and started jogging down the path, leaving the others to follow behind.

“They’re intense today,” Natasha said as they jogged behind them.

“They’re angry,” Wanda replied. “Y/N was threatened, they just want to protect her.”

“Yes, and we can hear you, so please just focus on the mission.” Steve called back. The others Avengers shared a look, they had never seen him so tense before. 

The base was easy to infiltrate and even easier to take down, within almost no time Bucky and Steve were standing in front of a young employee who was tied down in a chair. He was struggling, trying to get out, but Bucky had made sure the ropes were tight enough to keep him there.

He was obviously scared, and Steve used that while he asked the kid questions, promising that he would be safe if he told them what they needed to know. The kids agreed and told them the different bases that he knew of and how to get there. 

Bucky and Steve stepped aside and started discussing what to so with him, it almost didn’t seem right to kill him after they had promised they would keep him safe. It was Bucky that suggested sending him back to America. Steve agreed and he was taken back to be tried for working with Hydra. 

“Where to next, cap?” Natasha asked as they watched the jet lift off. 

“Prague,” Steve replied. “There’s a base there.”

~~

It had been so long. Two months, it had been nearly two months since they had left, and they had no direct contact with you.

Louie sent them an email every few days updating them on you, nothing to intense, just how you were and any threats. 

They were flying over to London now, the last base they needed to get into before it was over. All the Avengers were tired, and they wanted to go home, it was obvious in the way everyone was acting. Snapping at each other had become a lot more common and everyone was getting on each other's nerves. 

Everyone stepped back as Bucky stalked over to Steve, murder on his face, Steve read whatever Bucky had handed up, a frown coming onto his face before he looked downright scary. His expression matching with Bucky.

“You good?” Sam asked. 

“There was an incident in New York, Y/N was being stalked,” Steve responded. 

“A fan or Hydra?” Natasha asked, the looks on their faces made the answer clear. She spoke again, “one more base and you can get back to her.” 

The jet landed shortly after that and the team were on their way to the last base. Spurred on by their anger, Steve and Bucky were able to tear their way through the base with ease. They ended up with two men tied up in chairs in a dark cell. 

“We’re not going to tell you anything,” the elder man spat, blood trickled out of mouth from where Bucky had punched him.

“I’m sure you will,” Steve replied.

Bucky grinned, he looked evil, even Steve had to take a moment, “I’m sure you know how I was trained. So I’m sure you know I can make you talk.”

Both men flinched, visibly scared because of the Winter Soldier, but the younger man reacted much more violently. “Please, I don’t know anything.”

“Well, that’s a lie,” Steve replied, clicking his tongue.

“See, we know of the file on your desk, containing all sorts of information on our girl back home, and we don’t appreciate that,” Bucky continued. 

Steve smiled, although there was no warmth behind it, “tell us what you know about her and we’ll let you go.”

“No they won’t!” The older man protested, Bucky hit him across the jaw again. 

“Y/N Y/L/N, born Y/B-day, age Y/Age. Meet the two of you around four months ago, waitress in New York, still is. She is currently being monitored by three Hydra agents. The goal is to bring her in to lure the Winter Soldier in.”

“Traitor,” the other man spat.

“What else?” Bucky asked.

He shook his head rapidly, but it was obvious that he knew something else.

“Tell us or we’ll make you tell us,” Steve growled. 

“If they cannot capture her, death is the second option.”

Steve looked at Bucky before looking at the older man, “and what would happen to this mission if all of Hydra is dead?”

“That wouldn’t happen.”

“You sure?” Steve asked, “cause Bucky and I have kind of made it our mission to make sure all of Hydra is dead. We’re succeeding as well, surely you’ve heard of all the bases we’ve wiped out.”

“You’ll never win.”

Letting out a laugh Steve shook his head, “I’ve been fighting Hydra for longer than you’ve been alive.”

“Yes, but the other one has been working for us for just as long.”

Bucky and Steve looked at each, before turning back to him. Both men barely had time to blink before a bullet was in their forehead. 

The other Avengers walked in at the noise, none seemed too concerned with the two dead bodies. Natasha looked at Steve, “hometime, Cap?”

“Hell yes.”


	14. 14

You were standing outside, waiting for the jet to arrive. Someone, you forgot who, had told you they were scheduled to land at 7pm.

Well, it was ten past seven and you were already getting impatient. 

The sun was setting, casting pretty pink hues across the sky. In the back of your mind, you couldn’t help but compare it to a movie set. Maybe a romance where the husband was returning after a long trip. 

God, you couldn’t imagine a time where you didn’t want soulmates. It was insane to think that you had once despised the idea, you had gone against it, wanting a world where you didn’t have a soulmate. 

That was stupid. You thought back on the books you had read, sure they didn’t have a soulmate tattoo but they were still soulmates. A soulmate isn’t just because of what tattoo you have. It’s more than that. Your mind was racing as you stood and waited. Love wasn’t created because of a mark on your forearm, love was something much deeper than that. 

You’d imagined your relationship as rocky, forced together because of a mark, but it wasn’t, not one bit. Bucky and Steve were perfect. When you were with them it felt like you were breathing easier. 

Now you stood and waited. 

Finally, finally you heard the sound of the jet coming into land. The back was already open, and you could just make out Steve and Bucky standing there, holding hands as they waited to get to you. 

Tears were threatening to fall as you waited for those last few seconds. When they could, the boys jumped out of the jet, it was too far off the ground for it be safe for someone to jump out but they weren’t just anyone. 

You stood still as both of them ran to you, Steve got to you first, pulling you into a bone-crushing hug, with Bucky joining in only seconds later. The three of you sank to your knees there on the ground, holding onto each other. 

The tears were falling now, Bucky lent back and wiped you cheek, sending you his own watery smile. 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly. 

Nodding, you smiled at them, “are you?”

“We’re not injured,” Steve said. 

“We’re fine,” Bucky continued. 

Your smile grew, “you’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done!
> 
> Crazy...
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, commented and left kudos on this story, it means the world to me!
> 
> I'm already planning another AU with Stucky x Reader BUT if you liked this story, and if you'd like to see more of them in this AU please comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel fanfiction as well as my first reader insert fic!
> 
> I hope you like!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!! They make this writer very happy :)


End file.
